


Firsts: a Little Danny Jackson Birthday Story

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Danny celebrates turning one years old, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done as a challenge over at the Little Danny group for Daniel's birthday which is today.<br/>Also I did a cartoon in honor of the special occasion and it's up at multiple little Daniel groups I'm on. If you belong to either Little Danny, Little Stargate or Stargatekiddrabbles, go visit Debbie's Stargate Art folder to view it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts: a Little Danny Jackson Birthday Story

One year old Danny watched in rapt attention as Jack’s hand holding the spoon waved all through the air and came in for a perfectly neat landing right into his open mouth.

“Good boy! That’s the way to eat your cereal.” Jack smacked his lips together as if he could taste the cereal as well and was pleased at another victory for his side. He knew that the little boy could hold the spoon himself now, but Danny still enjoyed their time together first thing in the morning. “Bet that tasted just yummy.” 

He was glad that Danny had graduated to things other than baby food in a jar. Honest to God, he didn’t know how the kid could eat any of that crap. Now this independent little person could practice his dexterity by picking up food with his own chubby fingers. More often than naught, those items ended up on the floor. Danny thought it was great fun to throw his food around for Jack to catch.

Watching some of the cereal slip out of Danny’s mouth to drop on the floor, Jack gently held up an admonishing finger. “Uh uh, in this house we eat our food and don’t waste it.” He watched as Danny stopped spitting out his Cheerios and reached for his cup of milk instead. 

Jack had been uncertain about Danny using a cup now, but Janet had advised him that it was time to try it. His kid was much better at handling it now. In those first few days he could boast that he had the healthiest floor in the neighborhood, since more milk landed there than in Danny’s mouth.

Glancing at the kitchen clock briefly, he knew that the rest of his team weren’t due at his place until early this afternoon. “We’re gonna throw you a slam bang birthday party, kiddo,” Jack laughed as Danny gurgled his reply.

“Euge!” Danny clapped his hands in delight as if he understood what Jack just told him.

Amazement filled Jack at the single word spoken by Danny. He knew that it was the language spoken by the Ancients. The toddler had been trying out his word skills lately and had about nearly ten in his repertoire, but this had taken Jack completely by surprise. 

Looking up in the air, he scowled. “No Oma you can’t have him.” He was worried that she would come back for the child, and Danny would be vulnerable now that he was reduced to this state.

Scratching his head, Jack had to wonder what was going on inside that little noggin’ of Danny’s. “How the hell can you speak Ancient at your age?” he sighed. “I’d settle for a simple dada from you.” Jack just smiled slowly as Danny happily burst out laughing. “I know I can be a funny guy at times,” he tapped the boy’s nose. “Takes one to know one I guess.”

Poking a finger into Danny’s tummy he grinned. “Sam, Teal’c, Janet and the general will be here later along with a whole bunch of other people that love you.” Jack undid Danny’s bib and laid it on the kitchen table. “Going to get you all spiffed up and dressed in that new outfit Sam bought for you last week. You’ll be quite the clothes horse when she and Janet are through buying your wardrobe.”

“Amici,” Danny banged his hands on top of his high chair.

Again with Ancientspeak, Jack thought but tried not to borrow trouble. “Yup, your friends are a comin’,” he winked at him. “And it’s all because you’re a special guy.” That was Danny all right, one of a kind.

Pulling Danny out of his high chair, Jack hugged the child close. “One year old today, pal.” He gently patted the toddler on the back and headed toward the bedroom to get a change of clothes set out for both of them. 

As he went upstairs, Jack’s mind raced with questions as to why those Others decided to descend Danny back to them as a toddler. After a battery of tests, Janet had pronounced the kid healthy and approximately one year old. So they had all decided to combine a welcome home celebration by turning it into a birthday bash.

Reaching the last step, Jack nearly lost his grip on Danny because he started wiggling and waggling in his arms. “You stop that right now or no ice cream for you, Mr.” Instantly the child quieted down but didn’t hesitate to play his usual pout card. “Ain’t gonna work this time, fella. Now settle down, and I’ll have us both cleaned and dressed in lickity split time so we can get down to business.

++++

*Early Afternoon, About One P.M.*

“Howdy guys and gals,” Jack greeted his teammates and other assorted SGC personnel as they filed into his livingroom. “Make yourselves at home.” Looking around he spotted Janet helping Sam cover something up over in the corner of the room they had brought in or should he say smuggled past him. They both seemed very mysterious about whatever it was. Eyeing them both suspiciously, Jack just prayed they got something for Danny that wouldn’t drive himself whacko.

“Well, Jack, our boy’s turning one today,” George boasted as if Danny belonged to him personally.

“Yeah,” Jack drawled out, “our little archaeologist is all set to hit the party circuit once I wake him from his catnap.”

“It is a day of great importance,” Teal’c added solemnly. “A milestone in young Danny Jackson’s journal yet to be written.”

“Lighten up, big guy. It’s time to celebrate,” Jack waved his finger at Teal’c. “No seriousness allowed today.” He still had one eye on the mystery box the women stood guard by and stopped himself from walking over there to demand they tell him what was in it. He figured he’d find out soon enough, for better or worse. “Seeing that the gang is mostly all here I’ll go get our birthday boy.”

While Jack collected Danny, Siler and Walter walked in carrying a variety of packages.

Sam pointed to the ever growing mountain of presents on the table, and the two men placed their gifts gingerly on top of the pile.

When Jack re-appeared with the little man of the hour, Danny treated everyone to a huge yawn.

The women gushed and the men awed until Danny blinked the sleep away and clapped his hands like he actually knew what the occasion meant.

“Hey, sweetpea,” Janet leaned forward to peck Danny on one flushed cheek.

Plucking Danny out of Jack’s arms, Sam brought the toddler over to the table overflowing with birthday gifts.

“Ooooh!” Danny reached down to touch one gaily wrapped package until Janet moved it out of his reach.

Frowning, as if he didn’t understand why she would do that to him, Danny’s lower lip trembled.

“No crying now,” Sam cajoled, jiggling the little soul in her arms until it brought back Danny’s smile. “Janet just wants to show you what we both got for you first.”

That remark had Danny’s head swiveling back and forth between the two women.

“I actually think Danny understood you, Sam,” Janet chuckled.

“Of course he did,” Sam kissed the top of the wee one’s head, “he’s Danny.”

“Of course he is,” Janet admitted drolly.

“Okay, ladies, what’s in box number one that you both skillfully tried to keep away from Danny and me?” Jack wasn’t in black ops for nothing. He had noticed the box shake to and fro from time to time. Wondering what type of animal they chose as a pet for his kid worried him. Jack pictured himself running and cleaning up after the creature.

“To commemorate Danny’s very first birthday Sam and I got him something very special,” Janet announced a bit nervously, avoiding Jack’s intimidating stare and hoped that the man wouldn’t throw both her and Sam out the door once he found out what they bought.

“How special?” Jack figured as long as it wasn’t a snake he could live with it. He was up to here with the past snakes in his life. Jack was getting ready to tell the women to hurry up, because whatever was in that box was trying its best to get out judging by the shake, rattle and rolling it was doing.

Tempted, Jack gently kicked one corner of the box and heard a sound emit that sounded awfully like a young kitten. Staring first at a guilty looking Sam and an even guiltier looking Janet, he glared at the pair. “You didn’t?” He was a tad upset, forgetting all about his earlier remark about living with anything other than a snake.

“We did,” they said in tandem, then started to giggle.

“Ohforcryinoutloud!” Jack threw both arms up in the air and knew it was all downhill from this point.

Wide, curious, blue eyes tried to see what was in the box but didn’t get very far since he was held securely in Sam’s arms.

“Here it’s my turn,” Janet opened her own arms wide. “Give,” she gently commanded as Danny was transferred into her care. Gliding her hand over the boy’s head, Janet grinned as she knelt on the floor and watched Danny grab hold of the box for support.

Janet carefully let go of him but stayed close just in case he threatened to lose his balance, but the box acted as support for him. He was just at that stage where he started to walk on his own. Except where Danny was concerned he always managed to get into trouble wherever he went. So most of the time someone always shadowed him in case he bit more off than he could chew.

Immediately Danny managed to drag the cover off of the box. He bent his head as he leaned into it to get a better view. Hearing soft mewling noises coming out of it had his head whipping around to zero in on Jack.

“Don’t look at me,” Jack shrugged, “I had nothin’ to do with it.”

Lifting the white, fluffy kitten out of the box, Janet set the tiny furball beside Danny who fell on his small rump in excitement.

“You do realize who will have to clean up after kitty?” Jack wasn’t letting Sam or Janet off the hook that easily.

“Cats take care of themselves,” Sam offered.

“Oh sure they do!” Jack scoffed. “I have a friend that has a cat from hell.” He held up a finger. “Plus cats don’t have to buy their own food or kitty litter, drive themselves off to the vets, yadda, yadda.”

Knowing they had no basis to argue the point, Janet and Sam listened patiently until Jack finished his mini rant.

“Most of the personnel have offered to help out with kitten duty, Jack,” George offered as he watched Danny observing the kitty’s antics with pleasure.

“You mean when I can’t get a sitter and have to lug Danny to the mountain kitty can come with?”

“Absolutely,” George agreed chuckling. “We want to keep the kitten and Danny happy don’t we?”

“Oh sure we do,” Jack agreed, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!” Walter hollered out. “Is anyone getting this on video?” He referred to Danny batting his hand at the kitten’s paw playfully while the kitten reciprocated.

“That’ll make a humdinger of a screen saver,” Siler commented with a whistle. “Danny must speak cateeze.”

“I’m sure by Monday morning she’ll,” Walter pointed over at Sam, “have all our computers adorned with it.” His eyes flitted back over toward where Sam was sure enough filming the event for posterity. Walter knew that she wouldn’t let an opportunity like this get past her.

“Since Danny’s too young to give her a name,” Janet said as she looked around the room expectantly, “anyone have ideas?”

“With that little bell on her collar I think she should be dubbed Tinkerbell.” Siler immediately clamped his mouth shut tight feeling slightly embarrassed once he voiced his opinion. Then he thought of something else and figured in for a penny in for a pound. “Tink for short.”

“Good call, Siler,” Jack agreed. “I like it.” Walking over to where his small munchkin played with his new pet, Jack bent down on one knee and ran a finger gently down the kitten’s head and back. “I guess in time she’ll grow on me,” Jack smiled down whimsically at the fluff ball that blinked its blue eyes back up at him. “Gee, now I have two sets of twin laser beams to deal with.” He heard laughter in the background and chuckled himself. “I officially christen thee – Tinkerbell!”

Everyone cheered, startling the kitten which jumped on Danny’s lap. Much to the delight of the toddler who instantly cuddled it to his chest. More picture taking ensued at that point. Then Jack commenced with helping Danny open the rest of his presents.

++++

Hours later, after cake followed by Danny’s favorite flavor of ice cream – chocolate and even more merriment, most of the guests had left. The little one was all pooped out and had been in the land of nod for well over the past half an hour in George’s arms.

“This has probably played havoc with that young man’s sleeping schedule.” George stated with a surety of someone whose been there before.

“I’ll look forward to not seeing my own bed until the wee hours of the morning.” Jack noticed George’s eyes twinkle and he shook his head ruefully.

Relieving George of his precious cargo, Jack thanked him for coming. “It was great that you could make it. I know Danny appreciated it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, but these old bones of mine are crying out to go home.” George retrieved his jacket that he had flung over the sofa. “See you back at the mountain on Monday.”

Watching Danny’s thumb inch into his open mouth, George’s heart melted on the spot. “I’ll warn you now, Jack, Danny’s going to be spoiled rotten.” Leaving Jack standing open mouthed as if to argue the point, George laughed all the way out the door.

++++

After depositing Danny in his crib, Jack went back downstairs to help Sam and Janet with clean up duty. But the women shooed him away.

Looking around he didn’t see Teal’c anywhere. “Where’s the big guy gone too?”  
“When you came back down, Teal’c went up,” Janet replied while balancing a plate of dishes in her arms.

“Okay, thanks.” So Jack headed back upstairs again, and just when he neared Danny’s room he stopped in surprise as heard Teal’c’s deep baritone coming from within. Silently approaching the entrance, Jack leaned against the door jam and listened as his friend sang softly in Goa’uld to the tuckered out little boy.

“Kel ma kree sha’shan, kel ma ta’i, or’ intani, kel han’dai, iti sha’shan handai.” Teal’c bent down to place a loving kiss on Danny’s forehead. He watched as the child stirred in his sleep, one small hand reached out for his stuffed toy camel that was ever present by his side. Placing the beloved stuffie in the tiny hand, Teal’c smiled.

“Hidden talents, T?”

“It is an ancient lullaby known to my people. I used to sing Ry’ac to sleep with this song.”

“I’m sure there’s much more to discover about you yet, Teal’c.”

“Indeed.” Bowing his head, the Jaffa left Jack alone with Danny.

Gazing at the scene before him, Jack was reminded of the days when Charlie had been a baby. It was such a cute site to see. There was Tinkerbell newly ensconced in her own kitty bed, courtesy of Siler and Walter who knew about the kitten ahead of time, near Danny’s crib purring peacefully.

“I sure hope you turn out to be an attack cat in case Danny ever needs protection.” As if Tinkerbell heard him, Jack became a little unsettled when the tiny kitten slowly opened one sleepy blue eye and stared balefully at him. Closing it again with a sniff of disdain aimed directly at him certainly put Jack in his proper place.

“Great, just peachy,” Jack grumbled softly. “Danny gets a pet and I get catitude.” Leaning down, Jack lightly kissed Danny’s cheek. “I wish you the sweetest dreams of pyramids and dry, warm sands of the desert you grew up in. Night, kiddo.”

With one more irritable look in Tink’s direction, Jack left the pair alone quietly muttering as he left. “I can see who’s going to rule the roost around here... and it won’t be me.” A soft purring sound met Jack’s ears as he closed the door on his little one and the kitten who would be in charge.

++++

Ancient Translation  
Euge - Good  
Amici - Friends

The End


End file.
